Lo único que necesito
by LouDeChanel21
Summary: Los padres de Ayase Yukiya deciden transferirlo a una nueva ciudad, después de que un misterioso chico de intensos ojos, llamado Kanou Somuku comienza ayudarle a seguir sus sueños... ¿Un ave puede seguir volando aun cuando sus alas están rotas?


Nunca e publicado fanfictions de algún anime, a pesar de que soy fugoshi, pero se trata de Ayase y ese ángel es hermoso así que... Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

La ventana comenzaba a helarme las sienes… provocándome dolor de cabeza. Era lo que menos necesitaba ahora. ¿Con quien me encontraría al llegar a mi destino? Con nadie ¿A dónde llegaría exactamente? La verdad no lo se… a ningún lugar, creo yo. Realmente no me importaba a donde fuera… si no estaba el… solo se que no vale la pena estar ahí.

Soy egoísta, soy muy egoísta… todo lo que ago… solo lastima a las personas a mí alrededor, siempre ha sido así. Yo había obligado a mis padres a… soportar todas las preocupaciones, soportarme a mi y luego esta… la humillación de tener un hijo homosexual. Una lagrima sigilosa se deslizo en silencio por mi mejilla… ya no quería llorar ¿Por qué mis ojos no podían quedarse tan secos como mi corazón? Y realmente… todo era mi culpa por quererlo el, por amarlo, por necesitarlo tanto, pero aun así… sí estaba tan mal estar con el… ¿Por qué se siente tan… bien?

"_¡Entiéndelo, Ayase! ¡Ese chico solo te trae problemas! ¡No lograras nada estando con el!" _Las palabras y las dudas… todo se revolvía en mi cabeza como una tormenta, una tormenta que solo me perdía cada vez mas… Necesitaba a Kanou, lo necesitaba mas que nunca, lo necesitaba tanto como a mi libertad… Cuando las cosas se ponían peor, cuando sentía tan perdido, tan confundido por la vida como siempre lo e estado… cuando me sentía tan solo… el era el único en cuyos brazos podía refugiarme y me hacia sentir como si todo fuese hermoso, como si la vida fuese maravillosa, como si por un momento… todo fuera perfecto.

-"Pasajeros del vuelo 312, les informamos que el avión acaba de aterrizar en su destino…"- La voz de la aeromoza se perdía en mis pensamientos… tantos kilómetros… tanta distancia y mi mente… mi corazón… mi cuerpo… aun así le pertenecían a el… Me levante de mi asiento, tome mis cosas y me prepare para salir entre toda esa multitud. Sabia que ahora pasaría totalmente inadvertido, sin embargo, en otro momento, cuando yo hubiese sido mi verdadero yo… quizás le hubiese temido a todo ese mar de gente y, debido a mi personalidad asustadiza, me hubiera escabullido, pero… ahora lo único que quería era llegar a algún lugar y olvidarme en el mundo en una habitación obscura y vivir en mis recuerdos por el tiempo que pudiera…

Saque el cuadrito de papel con la dirección y levante la vista en busca de algún taxi que pudiera llevarme… no sabia en donde era la casa y no tenia ni el más mínimo interés en preguntar o irme caminado. Un taxi frente a mi me abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, niña! ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó el amable taxista algo viejo y con una figura regordeta. Si hubiese sido otra situación le hubiese corregido entre tartamudeos y mi tonto sonrojo, que a pesar de odiar tanto, ya era una reacción natural. Sin más, le dí el papel y me metí al auto amarillo. Me pegué al vidrio y fingí ver la ciudad desconocida. -¡Oh, si! Son los departamentos azules, los conozco. ¿Llegaras con algún familiar o algo así?- Pregunto animado, de nuevo, el hombre mirándome por el retrovisor con una agradable sonrisa… Si supiera… Me limite a mirarlo de reojo, antes de regresar a mirar el cristal, y sacudir la cabeza levemente pretendiendo negar con esta. Acción que el taxista debió de haber tomado como la culminación de nuestra conversación, ya que el resto del viaje, solo dijo algunas oraciones al azar sobre el clima o el tráfico… Agradecí verdaderamente eso. –Listo, ya llegamos.- Dijo, girándose de su asiento para mirarme. Le dí el dinero en mi mano y salí del auto con cansancio… solo traía una pequeña maleta. Cerré la puerta y no dije nada.- ¡Gracias! ¡Bonito día!- Se despidió, antes de arrancar el auto… lo mire alejarse por unos segundos y después contemple los enormes edificios frente a mi con acabados ordinarios en un par de tonos en azul… tanto espacio… tanta soledad… Caminé con tranquilidad hacia ellos hasta llegar a la administración. Saqué otro papel de la bolsa en mi pantalón y me planté frente al mostrador. Una mujer atendía… Realmente era algo extraña, portaba un kimono rojo, con detalles florales, tenía despampanante y largo cabello negro sujeto en una cola de caballo, así como un exagerado maquillaje… Parecía bastante divertida mientras hablaba por teléfono, sin embargo colgó cuando me vio.

-¡Pero mira que belleza tenemos aquí!- Escandalizó la mujer… que extrañamente tenia un pequeño tono masculino para hablar, muy en el fondo, pero que logré percibir. -¿Qué necesitas, lindura?- Me preguntó amontonándose sobre el mostrador y mirándome con una provocadora sonrisa, que, en cualquier otro momento me pudo haber inhibido, pero que ahora me resultaba tan indiferente como el clima. Le tendí el papel que había sacado del bolsillo, sin decir nada. La… persona, lo miró con interés, antes de hablar. -¡Oh…! ¡Claro! ¡Tú padre habló conmigo hace unos días!- Dijo saliendo detrás del mostrador y abanicándose ahora con un gran y ostentoso abanico de mano. La sencilla mención de mi padre me daba escalofríos justo ahora… –Vamos, vamos, querido. Voy a mostrarte tu nuevo hogar.- Me apresuró mientras la seguía através de los pasillos, después de guiñarme el ojo a lo que yo solo asentí.- Y dime, hermosura, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó buscando entre sus ropajes algo. Supuse que seria la llave del departamento.

-A-Ayase- Contesté únicamente con la mirada fija en mis pies mientras arrastraba la maleta detrás de mi.

-Bueno, querido Ayase-chan, yo soy Someya Kaoruko. Y seré tu nueva casera de ahora en adelante, así que lo que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo ¿ok?- Se presentó, deteniéndose frente a una puerta, idéntica a las otras, pero con distinto numero y tendiéndome una llave en la mano. La tomé y asentí. El travestido me miro de nuevo y sonrío.- No conozco a muchas personas calladas, pero tu eres lindo… ¡Que pases un bonito día, Ayase, chan!- Recomendó, antes de irse. Suspire con cansancio y me decidí a abrí la puerta del apartamento… mire adentro y estaba obscuro y solo… al igual que yo en estos momentos, irónicamente. Encendí la luz y no me detuve a admirar los detalles del lugar… cerré la puerta con seguro y me fui a la cama. Tumbé la maleta sobre ella y saqué lo único que me importaba en estos momentos… la foto de Kanou y yo… La recordaba perfectamente, fue aquella vez que, prácticamente, lo obligué a ir al acuario con la promesa de que seria divertido.

"_-¡Kanou-san! ¡Kanou-san!- Gritaba una y otra vez intentando jalarlo para que caminara más rápido._

_-¡Ayase, ya voy! ¡Te he dicho que no corras así! ¡Puedes lastimarte!- Me regañó, sin embargo ambos sabíamos que no estaba molesto._

_-¡Eso es porque Kanou-san no se apresura! ¡Mira, hay delfines!- Exclamé después de ver el cartel en las puertas de cristal." _

Aún lo recordaba… lo recordaba perfectamente. La forma en la que el me había sonreído en tantas ocasiones, su voz, sus palabras, la manera en la que ignorábamos a todas esas personas cuando pasábamos tomados de la mano, cuando me emocionaba con los peces bonitos, cuando me descubría admirándole en secreto y me miraba de esa forma tan intensa… haciéndome sonrojar. Recordaba todo lo que habíamos echo ese día, todo… incluso en la noche… sus manos sobre mi… Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, al recordar eso… Extrañaba tanto la forma en la que me tocaba, cuando me hacia completamente suyo… de pronto las lágrimas vinieron de nuevo conmigo… el llanto infernal que me perseguía al igual que sus recuerdos…

-Kanou-san… Kanou-san…- Repetí… una y otra vez su nombre hasta que me dormí, abrazando la foto lo mas fuerte que pude y esperando, inútilmente, que el lo sintiera en donde sea que se encontrara ahora…

* * *

¡Dejen comentarios por favor! Se les agradece mucho.


End file.
